Inventors have long contemplated and attempted to design vehicles which would serve as a combination car/airplane. That creation could be driven as a car to an airport where it would be converted with wings and then flown like an airplane. Upon landing, the aircraft would be converted back to a car and then driven on a roadway to a destination. The Aerocar (1959) by Molt Taylor and the recent “Transition” flying car by Massachusetts Institute of Technology graduate student Carl Dietrich and the MIT team show a continuation of that dream.
The present invention is a vehicle that contemplates no need for driving a car through traffic to and from airports. The capabilities and properties of this particular aircraft make it compact and versatile enough so as to enable a pilot to fly this invention from “door to door” without the requirement of an airport or highways. For example, a person could lift off as with a helicopter from a space such as a driveway, back yard, parking garage, rooftop, helipad, or airport and then fly rather than drive to all the day's various appointments. An object of the present invention is to provide a versatile VTOL aircraft that is not only lightweight and powerful enough to take-off and land vertically, but is also economical and powerful enough to take-off, land and fly at a fast rate of speed like an airplane. Therefore, it serves as a personal air vehicle (PAV) with a multitude of uses and configurations. The ability to transition from vertical flight to forward flight and back again provides unlimited possibilities because it combines the flexibility and best attributes of both types of aircraft.